


I Can't Get Over The Way You Love Me Like You Do

by BohemianGryffindor06



Series: Joger Week 2021 [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Johnica - Freeform, M/M, Naughty Thoughts, Rogerina - Freeform, Still on set for IWTBF, They're still in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGryffindor06/pseuds/BohemianGryffindor06
Summary: The band are still on set, having just finished filming IWTBF, and Roger makes a confession which immediately has John curious about whether or not it's true...“I’ll keep the hat if you keep the bows. And maybe the tie,” John said with a hint of a smile. Then his gaze trailed past Roger’s face, curiosity in his eyes. “Are you really wearing a thong?”“Might be,” Roger said with a shrug, playing with the broch on John’s jacket offhandedly. “Might not be the only piece of underwear I’m wearing either.”With that, he sat up properly, and John’s eyes were drawn to the shadow of black underneath his shirt.“You really weren’t joking about getting into character.”Part seven of Dealor/Joger week.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Joger Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Joger Week 2021





	I Can't Get Over The Way You Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for swearing and mild sexual references. Title from IWTBF, of course.

“That’s a wrap!” David Mallet shouted from behind one of the cameras.

Roger gave a relieved groan as he stood from the sofa to fix his underwear through the back of his skirt. “Thank Christ! I forgot just how uncomfortable thongs are.”

“Please tell me you’re not wearing women’s underwear.”

Roger turned his head so that Brian caught the smirk on his face. “I’m not wearing women’s underwear.”

Brian winced in response. “Jesus, I did _not_ need to know that.”

Freddie shrugged as he stood to kick off his heels. “It’s very liberating, dear. You should try it.”

“Exactly. It’s all part of getting into character. If you’re not prepared to commit, then what’s the point?”

“Plus it gave you an excuse to dress in drag,” Freddie said with a knowing smile. “Don’t deny it darling, we all know how much you and Deaky love a bit a bit of roleplay.”

“Bloody hell. I know far more about their sex life than anyone else’s,” Brian griped as he prepared to walk off.

“He’s such a prude,” Freddie rolled his eyes as he went to follow him. “ _Oh Brian! Bri! Brimi-poo!_ ”

“Fuck off, Freddie!”

Roger snickered in response, flopping back down on the sofa besides John. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, twisting his body to face him further, eyeing him appreciatively the whole time.

As if sensing he was being watched, John reopened one eye. “What?”

“Nothing,” Roger said innocently, despite the smile on his face. “Just thinking about how much that costume suits you, Deaky. You make quite an attractive granny.”

John scoffed in response. “I swear you’re humour gets stranger, the longer we’re together. It’s alright for you to take the piss, you’ve got the better end of the deal.”

“I begrudge that accusation. That hat actually looks quite good on you.”

“I’m thinking of wearing it at our next gig for a lark.”

“You should. I reckon it’ll go lovely with that open white shirt you’ve took to wearing.”

Not that Roger had been checking him out in it, _much_.

They’d been together for years, and John had always been gorgeous.

But he’d been working out more recently, and it suited him. He’d started wearing more revealing things on stage. Much to the delight of Roger, who had the perfect opportunity to ogle him from behind his drums.

“I’ll keep the hat if you keep the bows. And maybe the tie,” John said with a hint of a smile. Then his gaze trailed past Roger’s face, curiosity in his eyes. “Are you really wearing a thong?”

“Might be,” Roger said with a shrug, playing with the broch on John’s jacket offhandedly. “Might not be the only piece of underwear I’m wearing either.”

With that, he sat up properly, and John’s eyes were drawn to the shadow of black underneath his shirt.

“You really weren’t joking about getting into character.”

“Even Mallard had to look twice when I came out of the dressing room. Apparently, I look quite fuckable as a woman.”

John was inclined to agree, as he watched Roger cross his legs a little daintily, drawing his gaze to the sleek black stockings he was wearing.

“Even if you are dressed as a schoolgirl.”

Roger gave him a look from underneath his eyelashes, made to appear even longer with mascara. He’d always suited wearing make-up. His soft cheekbones were highlighted perfectly with a touch of blusher, his soft, full lips bright and kissable in cherry pink.

And as for the uniform…

It seemed to inflame a confidence in Roger as he strutted around the set, probably helped by the amount of people who’d stopped to check him out on his way past.

Perhaps that’s why John was seriously considering taking the costume home. Just for a night or two.

“Don’t act all coy, Deaky. I saw you checking out my arse when I came on set earlier.”

Well, John was only human.

Even with the rolled-up socks, there was something about Roger in a skirt. Maybe it was because it gave John easy access to ogle his legs. Roger had always had lovely legs, after all.

“You weirdly suit a skirt,” John said lightly. “Reckon we could sneak your costume out with us?”

Roger smiled in response. “I’ve got a better idea. Why don’t we share my dressing room instead? That way you can find out for yourself if I’m lying about my underwear.”

John almost stood before Roger finished speaking.

“Lead the way, _Rogerina_ ,” John teased, using the name that Freddie had suggested earlier. He’d gifted them all appropriate drag names.

Roger giggled in response, taking John’s hand as they headed off set. He gave a squeal of surprise as John jokingly tapped his bum on the way.

“That’s not very civilised behaviour for a sweet old grandma, you know.”

“Being civilised is overrated,” John scoffed as Roger tugged him through the door to his dressing room with a smile.

“Couldn’t agree more, _Johnica_ ,” Roger teased, wrapping his arms around his neck as John kicked the door shut with his foot.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww, I really hope you enjoyed that! I didn't feel quite confident enough to dip further into smut, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless! I really loved writing various fics for each prompts this week. I've literally had so much fun, and I've loved how creative other people have been in their fics, and thoroughly loved reading other people's work. I'd love to know what you thought of my last offering for Joger/Dealor week. Stay safe everyone! <3


End file.
